


Ricky...please

by hornybowen



Series: Artifacts of Lust [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), hsmtmts - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Ex Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Lust Potion/Spell, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snowballing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybowen/pseuds/hornybowen
Summary: Ricky rushes to Nini's house after receiving he text message. Two horny teenagers in a room together. One is attracted to the other's scent and the other is in a hypersensitive state of heat.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Rini
Series: Artifacts of Lust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749574
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Ricky...please

Ricky wasted no time after receiving Nini's message. The teen took his skateboard and a backpack to cover his erection that's been aching for release for hours. He must've looked ridiculous: a lanky skater carrying a backpack in front of him. Ricky almost fell from his skateboard several times on the way. Nini's scent became stronger as he neared her house. Her aroma attacked the scent receptors in his nose, sending pleasure signals to his brain.

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬. 

He skated faster, chasing after her odor. None of the people he passed along the way seemed affected by the smell. 

𝘚𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵, 𝘵𝘰𝘰, he thought. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘦.

When he arrived, he knocked desperately at the door. The seconds he spent waiting felt like hours as he grew impatient and his body's hunger intensified. His head was swimming with images of what the girl could be doing alone as she waited for his arrival in her room upstairs. His thoughts certainly weren't helping relieve the aching in his pants. He moved his backpack a little bit out of the way and saw his hard erection throb against the cloth of his pants. Suddenly, the door opened and the boy hastily covered his lower region again, hoping that the woman at the door didn't notice him staring down at himself.

Ricky was greeted by one of Nini's moms. "Are your parents fighting again?" the blonde woman asked him. 

"No...um...Nini, uh, texted me to come here." Ricky said awkwardly, "For a school project."

"Oh, come in, dear. I think she's upstairs." She stepped aside to let the boy in. As he walked into the light of the living room, she noticed it shine on the reddish skin of face. "Are you okay? Your face is so red."

"It's...uhm... allergies." he said before hurrying up the stairs to Nini's room. 

Ricky stood outside her door, trying and failing to gain his composure before opening it. Fuck it. He turned the doorknob with a shaky hand and swung the door open. 

It was the aroma in the room that hit Ricky first. The pheromones oozing from every pore in the girl's body invaded his nose and sparked fireworks in his body. His knees felt weak when he saw the scene on the bed before him. Ricky had only seen naked girls in porn before but seeing the girl of his dreams' naked body was hotter than any porn video. Nini's usually tidy hair was a mess. Her sweat shined in the light, covering the flushed skin of her naked body. One of her hands massaged her breast and the other was moving between her legs. Her needy eyes looked at him in longing and pure lust hang in the air between them. It was her first time being completely naked around someone else. The thrill of being completely exposed, especially to Ricky Bowen, aroused her young body to no end. 

"Ricky, please." the girl said weakly. Ricky closed the door behind him and walked toward her in a trance. 

The next thing he knew was that he was collapsing on top of her naked body. She tangled one of her hands in his curls and pulled his face down toward hers. Nini's warm lips met his own, her aggressiveness surprising him. He remembered all the times that they kissed before. The shy, quick kisses when they first started dating. The sweet kisses that they used to share in this room before they broke up. This time was nothing like those. Nini's kisses were 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺. They were wet and messy, their salivas mixing and wetting their lips and the skin around their mouths. The girl's hand on his curls pushed their kisses deeper. Her other hand, the one that was between her legs climbed under his shirt and up his back. Nini explored the smooth skin and hard muscles on his back, making the boy shiver as the warm wetness of the nectar on her hand was smeared all over him. Her tongue licked the inside of his mouth and he was happy to let her. All while Nini felt his hardness pressing against her leg. 

He sucked on her tongue, drawing a moan from the girl. The pressure from the hand on his head eased momentarily. Ricky drew his head back, gasping and out of breath. Nini took this moment to lift Ricky's shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it haphazardly with her own pile of discarded clothing. Ricky felt her bare skin on his own for the first time. Her skin was feverishly warm and moist from sweat. He felt hard nipples on his bare chest and subsequently groped her breast with his hand. He started playing with her nipple, making her release desperate moans. The figurine also gave her nipples hypersensitivity and Nini didn't know whether to curse it for turning her into such a mess or to thank it for letting her experience heaven on earth. 

Ricky burried his face on the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent that's been calling to him all afternoon.  
𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬, 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘵.  
He stuck out his tongue and licked the skin from her collarbone to her jaw. The sensation made Nini grip his shoulders tightly. He placed open-mouthed kisses all over her neck. Intense kisses that would leave bruises on her skin. His teeth and tongue touched her skin each time he made contact. His bites and sucks sent jolts of electricity all over her body. 

Ricky moved his mouth back to Nini's. Her kisses were even more intense this time, driven by the pleasure from Ricky's hand on her breast. One of her hands returned to the back of his head. Ricky might be on top but it was Nini who was winning the battle in their mouths. The girl was overpowering him and he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. 

He soon found himself out of breath and had to pull back for some air. Their breaths mixed in the humid air between them. Gravity worked on his saliva causing drops to drip into Nini's open mouth. It seemed to turn the girl on even more. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over. Ricky's brown curls met the pillows as Nini sat up, positioning herself above the hardness straining against his pants. Her fluids were leaking; dampening the cloth beneath her. She inserted two of her fingers inside her, making sure they were coated in her fluids. She withdrew her fingers and raised them to her own mouth. This sight and the pressure in his pants earned an involuntary moan from Ricky. The look on the boy's face invigorated Nini. She put her hand back between her legs, took it out, and this used it to caress the boy's face. She made a trail of her own nectar across his cheek and rested her fingers on his pink lips. 

Ricky Bowen opened his mouth and took in her wet fingers. He swirled his tongue around them, savoring the taste of her fluids. Nini loved the submissiveness of the boy beneath her. She loved how his eyes stared at hers as he sucked on her index and middle finger. Ricky grabbed her hand sucked more intensely, his lips making a ring around her fingers while maintaining eye contact. His tongue started moving in a waving motion as he tried to swallow Nini's fluids until there was none left. 

"Do you want more?" she asked suggestively. Ricky could only nod in confirmation. She took her fingers out of his mouth and removed herself from his lap. She dropped her body back on the bed beside him and whispered on his ear: "Then go get another taste."

Ricky Bowen happily complied. He turned and moved to the foot of the bed. He spread her legs with his hands and burried his face between them, receiving his supply of the nectar that he craved. 

Oh my god". Nini felt the first of his licks. He made his tongue flat on her and licked up. He lapped up her juices like a thirsty man, licking and sucking on her clit. He made his tongue straight and erect, then he moved his head side-to-side, up-and-down, front-and back, slobbering all over her folds. He eventually used his whole mouth, giving kisses like the ones he gave her lips and neck. His mouth was wide open, lips pressing against her folds and his tongue swirling around her clit. 

Nini could see his brown curls from her position. She once again grabbed his locks, this time pushing his face down between her legs, adding pressure to his mouth on her. Ricky enjoyed her raw taste but Nini surely enjoyed the feeling between her legs even more. The room was filled with the sound of her cursing along with the wet slurping sounds that Ricky was making. He felt her pussy pulsing under his mouth and put his tongue inside her hole experimentally. 

"FUCK! ", Nini exclaimed. 𝘙𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘉𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘯'𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘺. 

She marveled at the new experience. His tongue had a shorter reach but it was thicker than a finger and the flesh was softer. Ricky felt her walls squeezing his tongue. His finger approached her clit, turning into a blur over it and making Nini squirm. He switched his finger and tongue. His tongue returned to her clit and he put two fingers inside her hole. 

The sensation was familiar to Nini but it was also different. It was her first time having someone else's fingers inside of her. Hell, it was her first time doing any of this with anyone. 

Ricky's fingers thrusted in and out of her as he French kissed her clit. She was reduced to a wet moaning mess on the bed. His fingers quickened their pace and his other hand raced up her body to caress her breast again. Nini's hips rocked with his fingers' rhythm. The feeling of the hand on her nipple, the mouth on her clit, and the fingers repeatedly pounding into her was too much. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘦, she decided before she went over the edge. Ricky felt her close around his fingers as her second orgasm of that night tore through her body. 

When her spasms stopped, she looked at the boy between her legs. His hair was a mess from all the times that she had her hands on them. His face was flushed red and soaked from her juices. Drops of his spit and her juices were dripping down his chin. 

He never looked more handsome to her than then. 

"Come here.", she said weakly. Ricky crawled up the bed until they were face to face. Nini pulled the boy in for a kiss. She licked his mouth, seeking the taste of her own nectar on him. After a few seconds, she felt her pussy already craving friction again.

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘦. 

Nini grabbed the boy's shoulders and flipped his body again, pinning him down on the bed. She released his shoulders and pressed her palms flat on either side of his head. She was on all fours, her body suspended above him by her arms and knees. Their eyes maintained contact and a silent message passed between them. 

Their eye contact was broken when she heard the sound of Ricky unzipping his pants. Her eyes shifted down to see him pulling his pants down, his blue briefs emerging from underneath. She scooted down to the foot of the bed and helped pull his pants all the way off. 

Nini inspected the boy laying on her bed. He was staring at her, a look of anticipation on his face as he awaited her next move. The thick outline of his cock was visible straining under his briefs. There was a dark patch at the cloth near the tip where he's been secreting pre-cum. 

She crawled closer until her face was above his crotch. She pressed her face down on the fabric and inhaled his musk. She could feel the heat through the thin layer of cloth separating her face from his cock. She pulled his waistband, allowing his cock to spring free. The boy sighed as his cock was exposed to the evening air. It rose straight from his curly pubic hair, veins running along its length. A string of pre-cum connected the tip to his skin on the spot where it rested before. The only thing running through her mind was how badly she needed it inside her. She pulled off his underwear completely and crawled back up until her needy pussy was pressing against his hardness. She adjusted her hips until his tip was right below her opening. The tension in the room was almost tangible until Nini's legs let go, letting gravity pull her down on his cock. 

Both teens moaned as Ricky's hard cock entered Nini. Ricky felt her moistness engulf him. Her wet walls went around his cock, squeezing it from all sides. Nini felt him fill her pussy with his hardness, the pain and pleasure making her head go numb. She felt every throb of it inside of her. She started rocking her hips to gain friction. Her movements quickened as she got used to the pressure. She shifted the angle of her hips' motion, adjusting it so he would hit the sweet spot inside of her with every thrust. Soon she found herself bouncing on his cock, her features twisted with pleasure. 

Ricky met her hips with thrusts from his own. They moved with one rhythm, meeting halfway, pulling away, and meeting halfway again. He firmly planted his hands on either side of her hips to guide their movement. He put his fingers on the side and pressed down hard with his thumbs on the lines on her hips. The action made her moan his name and encouraged him to grip down harder. He looked at her as her body moved up and down. Her breasts were jiggling and obscene moans were coming from her mouth. Her own hands were on his stomach, feeling his hard muscles contract through his pale skin with each upward thrust. 

Ricky thought about how Nini had always been little miss goody two shoes. Always getting straight A's, following all the rules, always obeying her parents, barely even cursing at all. If you tried to talk to her about sex, she would probably pretend she didn't even know what that means. All of that pretense had been stripped away by the gas from the figurine. Now, that goody two shoes girl was repeatedly impaling herself on his cock and moaning his name in her bedroom while her parents were downstairs.

The two teens moved in unison, each chasing after their own orgasms. Ricky felt a familiar feeling down in his gut.

"I'm almost there", the curly haired boy said.

Nini suddenly remembered the condoms and plan b pills that her parents gave her after she turned 16. She kept them in the bottom drawer of her bedside cabinet. It was too late now for the condoms but she could take the plan b later.

"Cum inside me", Nini said

"What?"

"I have morning-after pills. Cum inside me!"

Ricky quickened his upward thrusts and his hands pushed Nini's hips down more forcefully. It was Nini who came first. Her tube of muscle contracted on his cock as if trying to squeeze out his cum. The sudden tightness also sent the boy over the edge. He felt his body stiffen and his toes curl. His eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure as he finally released his cum. Nini felt the boy's abdominal muscles harden as he repeatedly shot loads of his hot cum inside of her. It overflowed from her pussy. White droplets streaming back down to his pubic hair.

When their orgasms passed, she collapsed on top of him out of breath, tangling their limbs together. Ricky kissed her forehead then pressed his face against her hair and took a do breath, inhaling her scent. Nini took a deep breath, too. The room smelled of their sweat and sex. It was strangely comforting for her.

Nini suddenly had an idea. "I want to taste your cum", she said.

She expected him to scoop it from her hole with his fingers and put it in her mouth or to put his dick in her mouth and squeeze out the last remaining drops. What he did was plop her down on the bed and went down on her, licking his own cum from her pussy. He lapped it up and sucked it from her, trying to get every drop of his own salty sweetness in his mouth. He was just discovering it now, but he loved tasting his own cum. It was a turn on for both of them. When he was done, he came back up and planted a kiss on Nini's mouth, depositing some of his cum inside to give her a taste. He kept some of it in his own mouth, savoring the taste. He saw Nini swallow and he swallowed his share, too.

"Did you just swallow some of your own cum?"

"Uh, yes?"

"That's supposed to be mine." she smiled and put her mouth on Ricky's again. The two shared the flavor of the last drops of it.

Ricky felt a hand stroking his soft cock.

"I need to be fucked again" Nini said.

"You are insatiable. I just cummed, my dick's not gonna work for a few minutes.'

"Do your fingers and tongue work?"

Ricky Bowen smirked. It was going to be a long night


End file.
